1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to kickstand mechanisms and transmission forward controls for use with motorcycles. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for use with motorcycles which combines a kickstand mechanism with a transmission shifter in a forward control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motorcycles typically have, on their left hand sides, separate kickstand mechanisms and forward controls for transmission shifting. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art arrangement comprising a kickstand 10 having a head portion 12 mounted in a shaped metal plate 14. The plate is bolted to a backing plate 16 that is secured to the motorcycle frame. A return spring 18 is mounted between the kickstand and a downwardly projecting portion of the backing plate. The kickstand is moved by the operator's foot between an open position where it supports the motorcycle in an upright stance and the closed position, shown in the phantom lines at 10', against a stop 20, which typically is a rubber pad mounted on the frame.
The prior art FIG. 2 also shows a conventional transmission forward control 21 which is separate from the kickstand mechanism. The forward control unit is comprised of a footrest 22 mounted on the backing plate together with a foot pedal 24 carried on a gear shift arm 26. The gear shift arm is pivotally mounted on the backing plate for turning a crank arm 28 which moves a shift linkage 30 for shifting the transmission lever 32 between selected gear positions.
The typical prior art kickstand mechanisms and transmission forward control units have a number of limitations and disadvantages, such as being relatively weak and subject to damage or failure, the nuts and bolts for mounting the kickstand assembly, are exposed, and the arrangement of parts is aesthetically unattractive.
The need has been recognized for a motorcycle kickstand mechanism and transmission forward control unit which obviates the foregoing and other limitations and disadvantages of the prior art. Despite the various motorcycle kickstand mechanisms and transmission forward control units in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.